The Tempest of Fairy Tail
by Faeriesgaurde
Summary: They say that the people are victims of the winds of destiny, mere clouds carried where ever the wind went. What happens when the wind changes direction? Where do the clouds go then? AU. OC x Erza. Skyrim semi-crossover. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Yo, Faeriesgaurde here with my first fanfiction: The Tempest of Fairy Tail. Here is the summary.**

_They say that the people are victims of the winds of destiny, mere clouds carried where ever the wind went. What happens when the wind changes direction? Where do the clouds go then? AU. OC x Erza. Skyrim semi-crossover. Rated M._

**Without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

The Tempest of Fairy Tail

Prologue

* * *

_'... Where... Where am I?'_

Drip.

_'I can't remember anything...'_

Drip. Drip.

_'I can't feel anything...'_

A boy lay in the mud, broken. His blonde hair dirtied with spots of brown, his right eye and arm missing, and a trail of blood ran down his mud-streaked face. The rain picked up, crying for the boy. He lie there, in a puddle of dirt and blood, with one thought plaguing his mind.

_'Am I... dead?'_

But that was not to be. You see, under normal circumstances this boy would be dead, and a young boy named Natsu would be found by a fire dragon by the name of Igneel. However, this boy lived that day, and in his place, the boy known as Natsu died. And instead of a fire dragon, a wind dragon found the boy. This wind dragon was Tempestos. And the boy... would become a legend.

* * *

_'Wake up...'_

_'Wake up.'_

_'WAKE UP!'_

The remainder of the blonde's pair of eyes shot wide open, as he awoke with a jolt. Sweating, he looked at his one arm, and the stub where his other used to be. Reaching up to his forehead and wiping away his sweat, the boy got up off of the floor. He had fallen asleep whilst training outside the cave again.

'_The same dream again...'_

It had been 4 years since the Tempestos, his foster father and the Dragon of Storms, had found him laying in the mud, halfway dead and completely scarred. Tempestos said that he would get over it, but after 4 years of the same nightmare, he was beginning to feel doubtful. Hearing a flapping noise and feeling gusts of wind batter his body, he pursed his lips in a worried frown. This had been the 5th time alone this month that he had passed out.

"**BOY! You better have a good reason for falling asleep again!" **a familiar voice boomed from atop the mountain. Looking up, the boy saw a massive grey-scaled dragon with blood red eyes and cerulean horns and claws perched on the peak of the mountain.

"Forgive me father, I... I trained too hard and stressed myself to the point where I passed out." He said, biting his lip and bowing his head. The dragon snarled and roared at the blonde.

"**Fool! Don't give me that 'I passed out' excuse again! This has been the 5th time this month! How are you going to perfect your Wind Dragonslayer magic then?! I don't want you to be reliant on that lacrima I implanted into you to keep you alive!**" Tempestos swooped down and landed in front of the boy, causing him to fall on his back.

"**If you were truly training as hard as you said you were, then show me! Show me the power of your shout! Your roar! Let me taste it!**" Tempestos roared. Gritting his teeth in anger, the boy got up to his feet and shouted at the dragon.

"Fine! I'll show you just how powerful I am! Wind Dragon's **ROAR!**" He cupped his one hand around his mouth, and let out a stream of razor sharp wind blades that tore through the ground and impacted Tempestos with a force so great that a large explosion noise was heard. The wind dragon, surprised at such a powerful attack, staggered backwards.

"**Again! With more explosive power!**"

"**Wind Dragon's ROAR!**"

"**MORE! MORE POWER! ADD MORE FORCE INTO IT!**"

"**WIND DRAGON'S ROAAARR!**"

This time, the attack was so powerful, it knocked Tempestos back into the mountain wall. The surrounding trees were ripped from the earth, the plants were torn from their roots, the animals were shredded to pieces, and the rock itself exploded. Panting, the boy collapsed to his knees, throat sore and barely able to breath. There was steam coming from his mouth, and every time he coughed, he would cough some blood. Finally unable to take anymore, he passed out, and fell on the floor unconscious. Tempestos had recovered, and shook his head. Letting out a guttural chuckle, he smiled the best a dragon could.

"**You did well... Kayne.**"

* * *

Across the globe in the land of Tamriel, atop the Throat of the World, at the long-abandoned stronghold of High Hrothgar, the ancient spirits of the Greybeards stirred. A whisper spread through the lands and across all of the realms. A word thought to be long forgotten. A legend lost to the world today, they chanted it. Slowly, the whisper became a voice, and the voice became a shout. The night of July 7, X777, the world tasted the raw tongue of the Greybeards. A word that would ring in the ears of all those who chose to listen.

"**_Dovahkiin._**"

* * *

Kayne tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling to himself incoherently. He shot up in a cold sweat, panting with a frightful look in his eye. But it wasn't the same nightmare as the ones he's had for 4 years. No, it was another dream, a dream of a dragon bigger than Tempestos. A pitch-black dragon with blue markings all over his body. It was razing the lands, with black fire burning everywhere. Tempestos lay dead, at Kayne's side. The dragon landed on top of Tempestos, trampling his body, and it brought it's head close to the shaking Kayne. With a cold stare into his very soul, the dragon spoke one word.

"**Dovahkiin.**"

And it was terrifying. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he exited the cave to train off his worries. When he stepped outside, he saw beams of radiating light that illuminated the night sky. And Tempestos was outside too, perched at the peak of the mountain. Roaring a mighty roar, he flew straight up into one of the beams and ascended above the stars. The beams of light faded, and so did all traces of Tempestos. Kayne rushed forward to where the beam was, and scratched at the ground, panicked.

"Tempestos! Tempestos, where did you go?! Tempestos! TEMPESTOS!" Kayne cried out. He ran around the forest, searching for him. He looked up into the sky, hoping to find another of whatever sucked Tempestos in. He ran back into the cave, and he found a message carved into the wall where Tempestos would normally sleep.

'_My son, it is my time to go. To where, I cannot tell you; you must find that out for yourself. But, I am not without a heart. I am unlike the other Elemental Dragons, as I am not bound to a set of rules. My parting gift to you are these books, and the words inscribed onto the wall. You will be able to read them, and understand their true meaning. This is the language of the dragons. To you mortals, it was once known as the Thu'um, the shout. The art has long gone, passed with my brother Paarthurnax. These words contain power. Do not misuse them. I would never once say this to you in person, but..._

_Zu'u lokaal hi._

_Make me proud, my son._

_-Tempestos'_

He collapsed on the ground, tears streaming from his one eye. Tempestos, no, his father was gone. The one who saved his life and raised him to be who he was. Looking up at the message, he gained a determined gleam in his eye. Clenching his fist, he slammed his fist into the earth.

"I promise I'll make you proud, dad."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but then again, doesn't everyone? Except all the shounen haters out there. FUCK YOU SHOUNEN HATERS! SAYING SHIT IS TOO MAINSTREAM?! GO BACK TO STARBUCKS AND SIT ON TUMBLR YA FUCKING HIPSTER!

If you can't tell I hate everyone that says an anime is too mainstream. An anime can be overrated, yes, but there is no such thing as an anime that is too mainstream.

Also, enjoy the chapter.

**Summary: **_They say that the people are victims of the winds of destiny, mere clouds carried where ever the wind went. What happens when the wind changes direction? Where do the clouds go then? AU. OC x Erza. Skyrim semi-crossover. Rated M._

* * *

The Tempest of Fairy Tail

Lullaby Arc

Chapter 1: The Tempest Emerges

* * *

Hargeon Port, a massive port town with bustling streets. In the alleyways of these streets, dark activities take place. Forbidden magic being sold, drug deals, human trafficking, and even murder. The name of one gang had spread through the streets, and innocent civilians of Hargeon feared this name. The underground gang, Killer Titan, led by a dark mage expelled from the guild Titan Nose. He was known as Bora the Prominence. Wanted for crimes of murder, human trafficking, and use of forbidden magic, the people began to fear him so much that they sent a request to a certain guild.

Fairy Tail.

They had requested them to find and disband the gang Killer Titan, and if possible, capture Bora the Prominence. And of course, once a Fairy Tail mage accepts a job, they would do their best to go above and beyond all expectations. Not only did the guild send a member that was more than capable of taking care of this group, they gave him specific instructions to destroy and disband any sub-organizations of Killer Titan. And this person would do just that.

* * *

"Stay away from me! What the hell are you?!" a cowering gang member said. In front of him stood a tall young man with striking blond hair. He had a black eyepatch on his left eye with the Fairy Tail guild mark stamped on it. He wore a large black trenchcoat with his right sleeve ripped off. His right arm was swathed in bandages, and he had black cargo pants with brown boots.

"Me?" the blond asked. Letting out a small chuckle, the blond replied with an all too serious look in his eyes.

"I'm simply a man who wants to get his job done."

* * *

Lucy Heartphillia wasn't having the best of days. No, in fact, she was having one of, if not THE, worst day in her life. She had gotten lost, and wound up in Hargeon Port, which was in the complete opposite direction of Magnolia Town, the home of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. She had thought she could get some magic supplies at a magic store somewhere for a cheap price, Hargeon being a shipping town after all. Instead, she found only one store in all of the town, one ran by an old man who charged 20,000 jewels for a silver key! Pouting, she wandered around town hoping to find a place she could stay at for the night, when she saw a huge commotion by the town square.

"Tempest-sama! You blow me away!"

"His stormy complexion make me so hot and bothered!"

"Oh Tempest-sama, don't rain on our parades, give us your autograph!"

Lucy pushed her way through the crowd to see who was at the center of the crowd, and saw a blue haired man wearing several rings and a blue cape. Slowly, she felt tired and dizzy, but for some reason when this "Tempest" guy looked in her general vicinity, she would get reinvigorated and her heart would beat like a jackhammer.

'_Could this be? No... no... But it is! My heart is throbbing and-'_

"Oh. So this is where you were."

Lucy suddenly snapped out of her daze to see a man approach "Tempest". "Tempest" smirked and pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing down his signature.

"Hmph, here you go. Now you can brag to your friends about how you got an autograph from the great Tempest!"

"Tempest" raised his hands gesturing to himself, when Lucy noticed something on his hand.

'_Is that... a Charm magic ring? But the Magic Council banned the use of charm magic!'_

"I must be leaving now," Tempest said, "but you're all invited to my yacht for a grand party tonight! I hope to see you all there."

Lucy shook her head and frowned. She let herself get caught in that stupid charm magic, and she would've stayed like that if it weren't for that man that woke her up from the Charm's influence. She wanted to go say thank you to him, but after the crowd dispersed, he had vanished into thin air. If only Lucy knew how right she was.

* * *

Frowning, the man looked down from the steeple of the clocktower. He had finally found his target, but never once did he think that Bora would try and impersonate him. A party at his yacht... it would be the perfect time to strike.

* * *

Lucy sat down at a park bench, exhausted. She didn't find a single inn to stay at for the night... at least, not one inn that didn't have men that looked at her like they were going to rape her. She shuddered.

"I was hoping to get to Fairy Tail by the end of the week... guess that won't be happening." Lucy sighed, disappointed.

"Well, Fairy Tail, eh?"

Lucy shrieked and jumped off of the bench and looked behind her to see "Tempest" standing there. Shaking, she backed away.

"What the hell? Who are you? Wait, you're that guy from the town square! The one that used charm magic to attract all those innocent women!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised. "Tempest" smirked at her, and spoke.

"So, looking to join Fairy Tail hmm? It's very difficult to get in but, I could put in a good word for you. After all, I'm part of Fairy Tail. As long as you come to my party tonight, and you uh, keep quiet about the charm magic, then it'll be all good. You can get in guaranteed."

"Really? Oh wow, I can finally join Fairy Tail, and my dreams'll come true, and... and... and... I'll be there! Ooh, I'm all excited now!"

"Tempest" smirked. She had fallen right into his trap. Tonight, everything would fall into place. He would finally be able to exact revenge on that no-good guild Titan Nose, and while he was at it, he might as well crush that pathetic Fairy Tail too.

* * *

"Wow... this is a really nice ship!" Lucy exclaimed as she took a seat on a sofa. "Tempest" smiled and poured 2 drinks. He handed one to her, and gestured for a toast.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like the boat. Now, cheers! To Fairy Tail!"

"Cheers!" Lucy said, excited. They both downed their glasses of wine. As soon as she swallowed all of the wine, she began to feel drowsy. As her vision started to fade, she saw "Tempest's" kind smile morph into a sinister smirk.

* * *

The blond haired man smiled. He looked at the boat off in the distance, knowing that Bora thought no one could reach him if was that far out at sea. He would most likely begin his plan then. Grinning, he gathered energy in his feet, and crouched down.

"Wind Dragon's Whirlwind Burst."

And with a loud boom, he shot across the water and flew straight at Bora's boat. As he approached the boat, a magic circle appeared above his head, and enveloped him a white shroud.

"Wind Dragon's Gale Wings!" The white aura focused onto his back and became wings made up of high speed winds. He flew upwards towards the deck of the boat and landed with a thud. The bandits on the deck looked at him with surprise. Each one tried to run as fast as they could, but he had already activated his next spell.

"Tch. Don't even try to run. Wind Dragon's Roar!" He exhaled a large gust of razor winds, cutting all of the bandits down and ripping some of the wooden planks from the deck. Placing his hand on the ground, he released a torrent of wind magic, ripping apart the entire ship with a massive explosion.

The explosion sent everyone flying into the air, and the wind mage located the person he was searching for. Bora the Prominence had heard the explosions happening outside of the main room, so he had already activated his Red Carpet, which allowed him to stand on a stream of purple fire magic. The wind mage developed his wings again, and shot towards Bora as they engaged in an aerial clash.

"Hmph. I don't know who you are and how you discovered what I was planning, but you need to be eliminated. I doubt you even know who you're facing," Bora laughed. "I am Bora the Prominence, formerly of Titan Nose! And I will have your head!" A dozen magic circles appeared around him as his eyes filled with madness. "I'm going to end you! Red Shower!" All of the magic circles fired beams of purple energy in a shower towards the flying mage. As they approached him, he smirked and snapped his fingers whilst calling out.

"How weak! Mirror Ward of Wind!" Winds started to pick up around him, and turned into a protective cyclone. Each beam was redirected in different directions, not even harming him. Bora didn;t seem shocked, as his grin simply grew wider. A gigantic magic circle formed in front of him, as he cackled and screamed.  


"AHAHAHA! I can control my flames no matter where they are. Prepare yourself for a double assault! Red Skull!" A cartoony skull was fired from the magic circle, as all of the magic bullets that were previously deflected by the wall of wind joined into one massive fireball and shot back towards the flying mage.

Shocked, the wind mage found himself unable to cast magic fast enough, and started to panic.

'_Dovahkiin. Utter these words. Feim. Zii. Gron. I will cast my knowledge of the meaning of these words unto you, but you must seek me out.'_

With no other option left, the blond mage spoke these words and braced himself for what was to come.

**"Feim Zii Gron!"**

...

...

...

Nothing came. Instead, he opened his eyes to find that he was transparent, like a ghost. The attacks had collided and exploded, but none of it harmed him. Bora stood there wide eyed.

"You just t-turned into a ghost?! How-" He was cut off by a blast of wind hitting his chest. Bora fell from his Red Carpet and plummeted down, his body meeting the surface of the ocean with a painful splash. Floating up to the surface of the ocean, Bora the Prominence bobbed up and down with his eyes closed. It was over. Killer Titan, and Bora were destroyed.

* * *

Lucy sat on the edge of the dock as the Rune Knights proceeded to drag Bora and his subordinates away. She felt so stupid for actually going onto the ship and expecting to meet members of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was a good guild, and they would never use illegal magic like Charm Magic. Sighing, the blonde reflected on her actions. Maybe she wasn't fit to join Fairy Tail after all.

_'Father was right. It would've been best for me to stay home after all...'_

"For me, to give up is tantamount to treason. To both myself and my guild. I don't know what I would do if I gave up on myself."

Lucy turned to see the blond man that had saved her twice in one day. He was smiling down at her as if she didn't just cause extreme trouble for him throughout the entire day. Sighing, Lucy turned back to the sparkling ocean.

"You know, when I lost my right eye and arm, I thought I was already dead. I gave up on myself, ready to lay there in the mud and bleed slowly to death. My entire village and family had been massacred right in front of my eyes. There was no one to help me."

Lucy buried her head in her arms. Man, was she a complete jerk or what? She was pondering whether or not to go home after this commotion and here this guy was, saving her and taking down the leader of a local gang, dealing with the fact that he had lost everyone right in front of his eyes.

"Did I make you feel sorry for me yet?"

Lucy nodded.

"Good. Better to worry about someone else's problems than your own. Care for the ones around you and they will show that they care as well. That's what friends and family are for. To comfort you and give you a hand when you need it the most. Running away from them is going to do nothing. Even if your father is a selfish business tycoon, Heartphilla-san."

Lucy started to feel even more worth- wait. Heartphilla-san? Selfish business tycoon? Running away from family and friends? She turned her head slowly towards the laughing blond. Her jaw dropped as she managed to sputter out, "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY?"

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Isn't it kind of obvious? Blonde hair, rich clothes, buxom figure, refined look; it wasn't hard to tell you were Layla-oneesan and Jude-teme's child."

It was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow. Layla-oneesan? Jude-teme? Only people close to her father and mother would refer to them so casually. But she never remembered anyone that looked like him as a child.

"It was when I was a child myself. Probably 4 or 5 years old. Your parents were dating at that time. They would come and visit our village a lot. Most people affectionately referred to Layla as oneesan and called Jude evil bastard, akuma, shinigami, teme, et cetera, et cetera. If you couldn't tell, we hated Jude and we adored Layla. Jude would yell at use for getting close to Layla and Layla would laugh at Jude, and give us candy and cookies."

Lucy stared up at him. He must've been close to her mother. Sighing, she stood up and turned to him.

"I guess I should stop being a stick in the mud now. I still want to join Fairy Tail though... and I want to go back to my family to apologize... ARGH! I HATE DECISIONS LIKE THESE!" Lucy shouted while clutching her head.

"Go tell your family you're okay. Tell them you want to join Fairy Tail, and that you think it'll be a good experience for you. If Jude doesn't agree... tell him Kayne will come and kick his ass until he agrees. He'll listen. He's a softie on the inside, but don't ever tell him I said that, alright?"

Lucy smiled at the man as he walked away from the port.

'_Kayne... What an interesting guy...'_

* * *

**Goddammit this was a hard chapter to write. Not only do I have multiple projects to worry about, but my train of thought on this chapter ran into a giant brick wall. And when my train of thought started back up again, it was about two other fanfics that I could write that would be really good. A good review or two usually helps me out. So please, leave as many reviews as you like, saying my fic is good, or that my fic needs some work, whatever! I just want some constructive criticism to help pump these chapters out longer and faster and of a higher quality.**

**NO FLAMES. If you're seriously pathetic enough to sit behind a screen and copy and paste a review on someone's fic saying stuff like, "GTFO faggot, you fucking suck" or "Man you should stop sitting behind a computer and dream of your stupid fanfics and go out and get a life." If you have enough time to point out that someone doesn't have a life on every single fic you read, you should get one yourself.**

**No, Kayne is not based off of me. I am not that self centered. His personality is somewhat similar to mine, but that's about it.**

**No, Lucy will not fall for Kayne.**

**Yes, the Phantom Lord arc will still happen.**

**Skyrim will have a short 5-6 chapter "training" arc and Kayne will have some of the shouts. How does he get the shouts? Same way you get them in Skyrim. He's a Dragonslayer for a reason guys.**

**Lucy will have better character development than she did in the anime, god knows she needs it. Instead of being some brat who ran away from home, she will reconcile with her father, she will try and train and explore before she joins Fairy Tail, and she will play a better role.**

**Erza is, if you can't tell, the main female of the story.**

**Gray will still be the same stripping Ice Mage, Cana and Gildarts will both have more character development, Happy does not exist, as Kayne never found the egg in the forest.**

**Basic questions answered.**

**Oh, before I forget, be warned as a shit ton of characters will be killed.**

**Like, a good 50% of the main characters. Why?**

**Cause I like a good ripping out the soul of the reader, that's why.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**-Faeriesgaurde**


End file.
